It Was All Our Fault
by abunakkashii
Summary: You can believe what you want. But you can't deny the truth when the time comes to face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All character in this story belongs to JK Rowling.

Summary: When you think that its all right to judge someone and believe that they won't break because of it.

This was inspired from way too many fics that talks about how Hermione and Ron turns on Harry after the Fourth book.

She had come in crying; her eyes clearly red showed how long she was crying before she finally came in. Ron looked up from his chess game when she stumbled in. He blinked owlishly, before walking up to her, concern now welling up in his body. Did something bad happen?

"What's wrong Hermione?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, but she pushed him away sharply and hugged herself tightly. She continues to cry, but no fresh tears seem to come out, only dry heaving sobs. Everyone, from first years to the seniors, was silent as if they understood the importance of her crying. Never in the seven years did Ron ever seen Hermione cry so much and so heavily, as if the reason why she was crying was a heavy burden to bear.

"He…He—he he—h" Her repeated stuttering of that word made everybody tense up. Did some bodily harm happen upon her? Ron stiffens and whispered fiercely to her. In unison, whispers began to fly around the room. Some moved toward her, ready to give her moral support if she wasn't able to utter what she had to say.

"Did someone hurt you? Tell me who? Is it Malfoy again? Tell me who and I'll—" However, the piercing scream of 'No!" permeated the air and shocked everybody again. Continued sniffling and soft sobbing consume the silence again.

"Then—then what is it Hermione?" Now, everybody leaned in again, but now in fear, as her continuous crying began to make everybody fear for the worst.

"Its—its Harry!" and her sobs renewed again in fervor. And then a big sigh of relief left everybody, life began to return in the common room. Hermione looked in shock at everyone as they continue on in life as if nothing serious just happen.

"Oh." Ron stood there looking at her with a blank expression. Hermione turn around to look at him again. Anger began to etch lines on her crying face.

"What? Is that all you can bloody say after the news I just gave you?" Her held herself again as she said the word news, thinking about what just happened earlier. Ron scratched his head and then shrugged again.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Harry was a Wanker, you said it yourself, and he was going to be the next Dark Lord!" His eye show clear confusion as he watched something build up in her and then deflate.

"Well, I was wrong! Everything we thought or assumed about poor Harry was wrong!" Her hands now covered her face as she if she couldn't bear it anymore. Ron grew angry than.

"What are you talking about Hermione? You were right! He would order us around, don't you remember? He even got Cedric killed, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" He began to shake her, as if this would make her understand his words better. But she shoved him off her and screamed.

"He killed himself!" It echoed. The people that were watching the whole scene drew their breath in, shocked again. "He killed himself." Hermione whispered again. She crumpled onto the floor than, and so did Ron.

"He—I'm sorry, I though you just said—"

"He Fucking Killed Himself! What part of that didn't you get?" Hermione looked at Ron with accusing eyes.

"He killed himself and our entire fault. He wasn't the next Dark Lord, he wasn't a pompous, spoiled kid, he wasn't in cahoots with Voldemort, and he wasn't in anyway a wanker." She slowly wiped her nose with her sleeve and stood up again.

"Harry was just an insecure teenage boy, who was in too deep and need our support and most of all love. Har—Harry was just a boy Ron, a boy!" Some began to cry at the scene in front of them, maybe because it was true and they, if not most, felt responsible in what happen to Harry.

"But we all agree that Harry was just another Dark Lord in the making, think about all the things the newspaper said." What had seemed logical then have now seem like rubbish to everybody's ears.

"You don't get it do you? Harry killed himself because of us Ron! Not because he felt like it or he was doing a dark ritual, he killed himself because he didn't have anybody to help him cope with all the bloody things that happen to him! He killed himself because his best friends decide to abandon him!" Hysterical as Hermione was, she could rationally explain something clearly, yelling or not. As everybody began to cry as they think about the things they did to Harry since he came back to school, Hermione began to laugh a little.

"You know what's funny? He always talked about how abusive his family is, but we never really thought about it did we. How he was starving all the time, or how many time he was beaten for no reason. Or how much he longed for companions that didn't judge him!" This was the last thing she had said before Professor McGonagall stunned her.

As people watch Hermione levitated out of the room with a group of Professors in tow, each of them were in some form of distress, the full realization that they had caused Harry Potter to kill himself finally reached to a peak. A hysterical chaos of people were finally settled down as supervising Professors stunned and calm most of the hysterical ones. Through the whole chaos of children crying, and perfects pushing those guilt-ridden students to bed, but Ron stayed on the floor. His expression of pure horror and shock stay paralyzed on his face. Noone knew what he knew, of what he said to Harry before he did himself in.

Ron, however, was the only one that knew that Harry reason he killed himself because Ron was the one who told him to. The scene of Harry's crushed face staring up at his own as he spit on him and walk away replayed over and over again. The cruel words he uttered from his very mouth now doesn't seem justifiable. Tears didn't seem to stop running down his cheeks as his eyes stare unseeing at the door he sat infront of. All he could see was Harry's crushed face and his own cruel words physically affecting Harry.

As everybody were finally back insider their own rooms, some mourning, and others shocked in disblief about Harry's death, Ron sat there on the floor thinking about how he won't be able to look at himself in the mirror ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

All right! An extended version of chapter 2! Let me know what you think. I've been busy with my procrastination. We're trying to break up, but he's a possessive ass. It's a very delicate process.

Hermione watched Ron behind a glass window. Her wrist was tied down to a bed and legs were bound with a spell to keep her from kicking anybody that would go close to her. He could clearly see that she wasn't sane anymore.

How can she when she had tried to drink ashwinder venom? If Ginny hadn't found her in time, she would've ended up as just a canvas of skin. All of her bones, organs, and muscles would be burned to ash.

She had only gotten a drop of it, and Snape was able to cure her, but the other effects of the venom were not curable.

It left her insane.

Ron placed a shaking hand on the glass, and Hermione followed the hand as if she was mesmerized by it. A dry sob escaped his mouth as he understood how far gone she was.

She would never be the same girl he had danced with at the Yule ball.

_You did this to her._ The symbol on the door hissed at him angrily. The snakes entwined together to make the badge that all healers wore on their breast. But right now, the snakes had untwined themselves and were hissing at him.

_You killed him. _One snakes reared back as if to strike them while the other just stared at him. It regarded him like a prey would to its killer. It didn't move far from the other snake, but it would move closer then the other would. It hasn't said a word since it came to life.

_You're disgusting, it should have been you. _

"I know." Ron whispered to the snakes slowly. The grief in him was shattering him to a million pieces.

_She'll never be the same again._ The bold one stopped moving toward Ron, tilting his head and looking at him closely.

"I know." He repeated. Both snakes curled back from him and quickly went back to the symbol.

"Mr. Weasley." Healer Winton called out behind him. Ron turned quickly toward him. Maybe he has good news about Hermione's condition.

"I am going to have to ask you to rest. You do not seem well. Please come with me." He laid a gentle hand on him. He was guiding him slowly away from Hermione. Ron would not have it.

"No! I can't leave her!" His heart was starting to climb up his throat. His hands went up to his head and his nails started to dig into his skull.

"You'll be just next door, Mr. Weasley. There will be a window there where you can see Ms. Granger just find. Come along now." Healer Winton push him a little harder. Ron's heart began to calm down. That…sounded reasonable. It'll be all right. He will still be able to see Hermione from where he would rest.

He was feeling tired anyway.

What do you think about it? It's sad and everything, but it gets better soon. Maybe after chapter three. I don't know. This chapter is still not done so we'll see.


End file.
